The viking and the dragon
by Bunniette
Summary: Han pasado dias desde la caida de Muerte Roja y Hiccup aun no ha recobrado la conciencia, Toothless desesperado recordara aquellos viejos cuentos de hadas. Podria un beso de amor verdadero despertar de un sueño eterno? valia la pena intentarlo... Oneshot-derivado de "The lost memory" - Toothccup


**Holi! Si estan aqui es por que ya leyeron el nuevo capitulo de "The lost memory" mi otro fic, este mas que una continuacion seria un extra pero situado antes de que comienze el otro fic, exactamente despues de que Hiccup derrotara a Muerte Roja, si no han leido el otro fic sugiero que lean solo el sumary para que tengan una idea de que trata este y puedan entenderle. Y si el titulo es una especie de parodia de "The frog and the princess" si es que se lo preguntaban xD**

**Disclaimer: Httyd (How to train your dragon) no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes usados en esta historia.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****The viking and the dragon****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yacía en una rustica cabaña de madera opaca un chico inmóvil reposando en un lecho de madera igual de opaco que las paredes de aquella morada. El chico cabellos caoba rojizo de tez pálida y abundantes pecas salpicadas en su piel, ocultaba el vivaz verde de sus ojos negándose a levantar sus parpados.

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que Hiccup y su fiel dragón Toothless, derrotaron a la gran bestia conocida como Muerte Roja, liberando con ello a docenas de dragones de su cruel tiranía que imponía como dragón alfa.

Todo sucedió cuando como último intento desesperado de hacer daño, Muerte Roja se desplomaba entre llamas en el cielo sobre los dos valientes que acabaron con su vida.

El enorme dragón de escamas negras volaba lo más rápido que les permitía sus alas, con un único deseo de escapar de esa trampa mortal, a pesar de que su propia vida no le importaba demasiado, le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de no lograr escapar, todo por la sencilla razón de que en su lomo cargaba con un ligero peso extra que le daba razón a su existencia.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de escapar de las incandescentes llamaradas que consumían en segundos los restos del colosal dragón de 15 metros, entonces paso lo inevitable que tanto temían los dos. La aleta postiza del dragón ardió en llamas dejando los restos del cableado carbonizado en su lugar, Hiccup no pudo controlarla más, Toothless perdió el control y así aquella audaz hazaña terminaba con una posible tragedia.

Solo era cuestión de segundos para que ambos cayeran pero la impaciente cola acorazada que quedaba del gigantesco dragón, decidió terminar de una vez por todas su tarea de acabar con esos dos, sin consideración alguna se impacto de frente en sus sienes.

Aquel golpe aturdió al furia nocturna al cual no le costó recuperarse, no después de haber sentido aquella sensación de ligereza sobre su lomo, había perdido aquella carga vital para su existencia. Ese golpe que no había sido nada para el dragón , había tenido grandes repercusiones en el pequeño vikingo castaño, caía inconsciente hacia las entrañas de aquel infierno del que tanto anhelaban escapar.

Amenazado de perder todo en un instante, Toothless no dudo en adentrase el también al interior de las llamas con tal de llegar hasta su preciado tesoro, una vez más le resto importancia a su existencia, sacrificaría todo con tal de saber que el castaño ojos verde seguiría sonriendo después de eso completamente ileso.

Un alivio inmenso lleno su pecho al sentir entre sus patas a su más preciada posesión, lo sujeto firmemente guardándolo en sus patas, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta con su propio cuerpo. Sin escapatoria alguna, cerro sus ojos permitiendo que las infernales llamaradas incineraran su piel si es que podían atravesar sus resistentes escamas.

El seco golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, le aviso que finalmente todo había acabado, estaba vivo, algo machacado pero vivo, aun aferrándose a su existencia.

Entonces fue cuando escucho aquella voz tediosa que tanto detestaba, en segundos la figura inmensa de un hombre robusto y vistosa barba pelirroja se hizo presente frente a él, ellos, buscaba con desesperación entre los escombros lo que el dragón acertó al adivinar que era.

Su única razón para existir…

Para desgracia del furia nocturna ambos compartían esa única misma cosa; su preciado HIccup. Receloso aprisiono mas al chico contra su cuerpo, ocultándolo de la vista entre sus alas, se negaba a entregarle a su Hiccup, si bien ese era su progenitor, también era la causa de aquella opaca sombra reflejada en los ojos de su vikingo, les había hecho tanto daño, haría más si le entregaba a su querido, los separarían y esta vez seria para siempre.

No podía permitirlo…

Lo siento tanto… murmuro entrecortadamente el vasto vikingo, Toothless juraría que estaba llorando, sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho, ardía cada vez más, en especial luego de sentir completamente inmóvil al chico entre sus extremidades, si permanecía con el moriría…solo ellos podrían salvarlo, temió lo peor, pesadamente revelo lo que cuidaba tan celosamente.

Sintió como le arrebataban el alma cuando Stoick le arrebato el cuerpo del menor y lo coloco entre sus propias manos, no importaba cuanto era el dolor, cumpliría con esa promesa no dicha; protegería a su amado, acosta propia. No le importaba si su ausencia le desmoronaba el pecho en pedazos, se sentía feliz con solo ver al aliviado vikingo pelirrojo exclamando las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar…

Esta con vida!

X

X

X

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquello y su angustia permanecía como el primer instante en el que lo vio caer entre llamas. Aun no despertaba, llego a sentirse impotente, no podía lograr que despertara.

Toothless había permanecido en la morada del jefe de Berk velando por su hijo, para sorpresa del dragón ahora el jefe le trataba muy bien al grado de dejarlo entrar a su casa y alimentarlo, seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes en la aldea mientras que el se quedaba días y noches enteras junto a la cama en donde descansaba su castaño. El dragón ya lo había intentado todo, desde lengüetearle la cara hasta darle ligeros empujones con su hocico.

Todo era inútil…

Peligrosos pensamientos invadían su mente producto de aquella asfixiante y opresiva sensación en su pecho, llego a pensar que de no ver de nuevo aquel par de esmeraldas verde vida, sería mejor que las propias no volvieran a mostrarse jamás, tal vez así llegaría al mismo lugar a donde se marcharía su amado.

Un momento. Acababa de pensar en el castaño como su "AMADO"? se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese descubrimiento, si bien Hiccup era un ser importante para el otra cosa era pensar o albergar esa clase de sentimientos por el; un humano.

Con ese único y lastimoso pensamiento cerro sus ojos esperando llegar con su precioso vikingo, ansiaba sentir su suave mano sobre su hocico, escuchar su risueña risa acompañada del perfecto paisaje pintado sobre el cielo. Le mataría perderlo una vez más.

Finalmente las noches enteras en vela y los días sin descanso hicieron estragos sobre el dragón, llevándolo al país de los sueños.

-Prax!- una firme pero gentil voz resonó en las paredes de una lujosa y antigua mansión

El furia nocturna soñaba con el mismo recorriendo los corredores a toda prisa en busca de algo o más bien alguien. Tan absorto estaba en su suelo que le resto importancia verse a sí mismo como una cría de humano con corto y despeinado cabello azabache, lo único que conservaba de si mismo era ese par de ojos color toxico.

-Aghh afff- el chico jadeaba tratando de contener el aire en sus pulmones.

Frente a la encorvada figura del infante una alta e imponente mujer vestida en finas ropas y lustrosa corona en su cabeza apareció, la mujer dejo caer su semblante serio que reflejaba gran sabiduría, remplazándolo con una sonrisa que solo podía verse en una madre.

-En donde te habías metido, pequeño travieso?-la mujer decía en todo juguetón mientras cargaba al niño de cabellos negros y soplaba en su oreja.-Ya casi es hora de ir a la cama- recordó la mujer.

Toothless que miraba la escena desde el punto de vista del infante le resultaba curiosa la idea de considerar a esa mujer la más hermosa que vio en su vida, a pesar de que su imagen estaba borrosa y desenfocada.

-Aun no tengo sueño!- se quejo el chiquillo, frotándose el ojo de forma contradictoria a sus palabras

-ah, ah, ah- decía en tono de negación la mayor- A la cama ahora mismo!

-Espera!. El niño se aferro a los brazos de su madre antes de sus pies pudieran tocar el fino acabado en el azulejo del piso. –Me contarías un cuento antes de dormir?

La madre no lo pensó dos veces y lo miro con una sonrisa resignada.

-está bien-accedió la mujer- pero después a dormir y sin reproche.-demando ella

-Yay!-grito entusiasta el pequeño, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba acobijado en una larga cama, demasiado amplia para una sola persona, demasiado amplia para un niño de su escaso tamaño.

-Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano como el nuestro…..

El pequeño escuchaba atentamente el relato de su madre, el cuento de esa noche era el de una princesa que había pinchado su dedo índice con una vieja rueca para hilar, cayendo así por una maldición puesta por una malvada hechicera en un eterno sueño. Su única salvación seria que un valiente y apuesto príncipe de noble corazón le diera su primer beso de amor verdadero.

Para lograrlo el joven elegido debió cabalgar días y noches hasta el reino de la hermosa princesa, derrotar con el filo de su espada ala cruel tirana convertida en dragón y así entregarle por completo su corazón en un beso a la bella durmiente.

Y finalmente fueron felices para siempre…

Aquel inocente niño que escuchaba encantado aquella historia, pensaba en como cuando fuese mayor le gustaría emprender aventuras como aquellas y conseguir su propio "felices para siempre." Ahora que lo pensaba en las historias de su madre siempre sucedía lo mismo; solo un beso de amor verdadero podría salvar a una damisela en apuros.

Sino la despertaba de un eterno sueño, rompía un poderoso hechizo o transformaba bestias y sapos en personas, ese era el poder que podía poseer un solo y efímero acto.

Claro que cuando el pequeño creció, olvido las historias que lo mantuvieron ilusionado por años, cuando su padre murió perdió cualquier signo de alegría en el ganando a cambio un insaciable sed de poder que lo llevo a hacer los más atroces actos, convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora.

El dragón que soñaba no tenia recuerdo alguno de aquel pasado, ni la menor idea de que alguna vez fue ese pequeño de cabellos oscuros. Sin aviso alguno fue expulsado de aquel reino de los sueños a su lastimosa realidad.

Sus parpados separándose en par en par dejaban a la vista del furia nocturna al inconsciente castaño se tez pecosa. Recordando su efímero sueño, la imagen de una princesa de sedoso cabello rubio y largo invadió su memoria junto con otra princesa de cabellos negros como el ébano, siempre descritas como perfectas y bellas, de tal manera que hasta la más noble doncella sentiría envidia por ella y de sus perfectos atributos que les hacían lucir hermosas y hasta cierto punto seductoras.

Cualquier príncipe caería en sus encantos llevándolo a realizar las más intrépidas hazañas a cambio de su amor, desde infiltrarse en los oscuros bosques en su búsqueda hasta enfrentarse a dragones del tamaño de torres.

Hiccup no era como ellas. Era torpe, sarcástico, algo inútil en otra cosa que no fuera crear cosas y ni hablar de su apariencia, su tez no era de porcelana blanca y refinada, tenia aquel salpicado de pecas, apenas y media metro y medio sin contar que apenas y podía permanecer 5 minutos sin tocar el suelo en una de sus tantas caídas.

No él no era como esas princesas, el era un simple chico de una aldea vikinga, ningún príncipe cualquiera se permitiría sentirse atraído por el, ni mucho menos enfrentaría a las salvajes bestias por s mano.

Pero él no era un príncipe cualquiera, por su Hiccup el no se infiltraría a los oscuros bosques en su búsqueda, los cruzaría en cuestión de segundos para encontrarlo. No enfrentaría a dragones del tamaño de torres, derrotaría a colosales dragones del tamaño de montañas todo para que él estuviera a salvo.

Su Hiccup no era" hermosa" ni tenía atributos seductores que despertaran pasión o envidia, era pequeño, frágil con la sonrisa mas adorable y cálida que hubiera visto en su vida. El mismo era un ser adorable opacado por el simple hecho de su falta de fuerza, cosa que también le resultaba adorable y le deba esa necesidad desesperante de protegerlo entre sus brazos a cualquier costo.

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo ver esas esmeraldas llenas de vida en compañía de su armoniosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a él, es por eso que recordando esos confusos cuentos grabados de alguna manera en su memoria debía intentar algo.

El príncipe de este cuento ya se había enamorado de la "princesa", había llegado a rescatarlo hasta donde se encontraba su paradero y había derrotado a la bestia, ahora solo faltaba… el beso de amor verdadero.

El enorme dragón de escamas oscuras se acerco al lecho de madera perteneciente al pequeño castaño, se dio unos segundos para contemplar su pacifico semblante, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido el privilegio de verlo dormir, le resultaba encantador verlo de esa manera si tan solo pudiera evitar pensar en el hecho de que podría no despertar nunca…

Un sentimiento inquietante se atascaba en su pecho, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, sentía un montón de revoloteos en su estomago, acaso estaba nervioso?. No. era más que eso, aquella infinidad de reacciones podía ser provocadas únicamente por el vikingo.

Acerco su propio rostro hasta el ajeno, lo suficiente para escuchar su respiración, no se percato de su ahora reducida forma, largos cabellos color obsidiana caían sobre el vikingo, las rebeldes puntas alcanzaban a rozar el rostro del castaño.

Frente a Hiccup ya no se encontraba el imponente Furia nocturna ahora estaba un hombre de tez pálida y ojos verde toxico en una metamorfosis aun incompleta pues aun conservaba algunas extremidades de dragón como lo eran los apéndices, las alas, cola y orejas. Sin importarle su nueva apariencia siguió con su tarea, acerco mas su rostro al del castaño esta vez sintiendo su respiro.

A escasos centímetros poso su mano sobre su delicada mejilla, sus uñas aun poseían la forma de garras e incluso conservaban el mismo tono de la noche, cuidadoso de no rasgar su tersa piel, acaricio con su pulgar la suave piel pasando también por las marcas enrojecidas que había dejado aquel impacto contra muerte roja.

Deseo haber hecho más en ese momento para evitarle aquel sufrimiento a su amado, solo quería pensar en lo felices que serian cuando se despertara, sin impedimentos por parte de aquella absurda rivalidad que alguna vez existió entre humanos (mas bien vikingos) y dragones.

En su silencio se pacto un juramento de por vida, a pesar de habérselo prometido ya varias veces a el mismo; nunca jamás permitiría que dañaran a su Hiccup otra vez, ningún dragón, hombre o bruja malvada. Porque ahora él lo sabía, no podría seguir viviendo si algo le pasaba al chico, se preguntaba si el pensaría lo mismo sobre él, pero bien sabía que si moría al menos quedaría en compañía de su padre, Gobber y los otros.

Un juramento tan preciado que solo seria pactado con la unión de ambos labios.

Tomando su barbilla gentilmente por fin acerco lo suficiente sus labios al par de labios rosados pertenecientes a su amado, por un instante al momento del contacto entre ambos sintió esa embriagante y placentera sensación en su unión, disfruto el delicado roce entre ambos.

Deseando que fuera un momento eterno deposito aquel anhelado beso en sus castos labios, esperando que tuviera el efecto deseado.

Se alejo lentamente apartando ambos rostros, su cutis volvió a cubrirse en escamas volviendo al tamaño correspondiente de dragón. Impaciente volvió a su sitio junto a la cama, pasaron escasos segundos que le hacían desesperar.

-Hmmm- se quejo casi en susurro el joven adormilado

El dragón incrédulo acerco su cabeza al castaño, con sus enormes ojos inspeccionándolo, efectivamente él había sido el responsable de aquel quejido.

Hiccup despertando poco a poco se removía en su propia cama, causando alegría instantánea al furia nocturna.

El dragón bufo un poco cerca de su oreja para que el castaño se percatara de su presencia, era su forma de decir que estaba con él.

-Hola…amigo….- dijo apenas audible para el dragón Hiccup, mostrando aquellas esmeraldas verde vida en armoniosa compañía de su adorable sonrisa en esa pecosa tez que su príncipe admiraría en silencio el resto de su existencia.

Algo que no sabia Praxedes era que un beso de amor verdadero no solo despierta princesas de sueños eternos, sino que tambien puede romper hechizos, tal vez con el tiempo lo averiguaria...

Sin saber lo ocurrido el castaño sintió una extraña pero agradable calidez en sus labios, quizá algún día podría descubrir si había soñado aquel encaje perfecto en sus labios…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y como estuvo? no se por que no lo agregue antes al fic si realmente queria agregarlo desde hace tanto y cuando queria hacerlo ya estaba muy avanzado el fic como para que lo añadiera.**

**Espero que les gustara!**


End file.
